


SAD SONGS FOR DIRTY LOVERS

by EmeryPaige



Series: HER LIGHT, HIS DARKNESS [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Assistant, Birthday, Boss - Freeform, F/M, Modern, Modern AU, Romance, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryPaige/pseuds/EmeryPaige
Summary: “You see, Kylo, here’s the funny part of being an orphan. Not all of us even have the luxury of knowing what day we are actually born. It’s just a lie we tell ourselves.”Rey's birthday had never been special. No cake, no presents, no silly song. It was just another day to remind her that she was nothing and unwanted. And that is just something Kylo is unable to accept.KYLO RENxREY MODERN AU ROCKSTARHER LIGHT, HIS DARKNESS SERIES





	SAD SONGS FOR DIRTY LOVERS

**" _Do you ever wonder if we make the moments in our lives or if the moments in our lives make us?"_**

**_\- OTH, 4.14_ **

**APRIL 10, 2017 - 9:28 A.M.  
** **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

She strolled lazily across the hotel suite, arching a delicate eyebrow, silently amazed as she counted the number of empty beer and liquor bottles scattered across the glass coffee table and floor.

Apparently there had been quite a party she had not be invited too.

She leaned down, gently pulling the empty whiskey bottle from the clinging grasp of the First Order’s manager before nudging Poe on his side with her bare foot, giggling at the loud groaning noise he made as he curled back into a mumbling ball.

“Time to wake-up, sunshine.” Rey Kenobi teased lightly, her tone soft. “It’s time to act like the responsible manager that you are obviously not. Which means you need to be gone by the time I wake Ren up or else I’ll be using my loud voice. And believe me, no one wishes for that.”

She ignored Poe’s low curses and moans as he rolled himself to his knees, slowly crawling towards the front door  and Rey turned the bedroom knob, stepping into the darkened room.

She let out a sigh of pleasure as her eyes swept over the leanly muscular body stretched out across the mattress on his stomach, nude except for the white sheet carelessly twisted across his hips and thighs. His broad shoulders gleamed under the morning light, the skin taut and supple, his black lashes were dark smudges on his cheekbones.

She knew she should look away. 

He was her boss. 

She should simply call into the room to wake him and remind of the scheduled photoshoot in two hours, continue of with her job duties, but she was unable too.

Instead she stood, her fingers curled inwards, nails biting into her palms to stop her from tracing the graceful curve of his spine running into a deep hollow in the center of his back and sinking her teeth into the corded muscle of his shoulder.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she set down the pink bakery box she carried on the nightstand and crept closer unaware of the slow smile curving his lips. 

“Don’t even think about it, sweetheart.” Without opening his eyes, he issued his warning, his husky timbre rough with sleep.

“Dammit Ren.” Rey pouted, folding her arms and stamping her foot slightly. “How did you even know I was here?”

“When have you ever been able to sneak up on me?” Sleepy bitter chocolate met amused golden whiskey. “Besides, I heard Hux screaming like a little girl earlier. Figured you and your sidekick were the only ones able to create such a comforting reaction.”

“I’m completely innocent. Phasma was the one to flip his bed. I just provided supervision, suggestions and laughed.” Rey shrugged her shoulders lightly, her dimples quickly flashing in her amusement. “You, however, are far less entertaining.”

“Really?” Kylo questioned, his large hand reaching out, snapping her wrist and with a sharp yank, he pulled her unsuspecting body towards him. “I’m boring?”

Rey stumbled forward onto the bed and he dragged her beneath him, straddling her hips, digging his fingers into her soft sides. She shrieked with laughter, squirming beneath him, the sheet twisting and tangling around their bodies.

“Say your sorry for wanting to be so cruel to your wonderful and sexy boss.” He taunted, his amusement evident in his tone.

“Never!”

“Apologize.” He pulled her body closer, his skin hot against hers, she softened, weakening as she grew intoxicated on the feel of it. “Like you really mean it.”

Shivers of awareness crept over her arms and down her spine as he hovered above her, his darkened eyes tracing over the glossy chestnut hair that clung artlessly to the pillow. His grin formed, slow, devilish, sultry and she became lost in the dangerous and captivating power of his gaze.

In her mind, she could the heat his body generated, overpowering the small space between them. It was odd that something so simple, so basic could frighten her.

His nose brushed against hers, her breath catching as he nuzzled cheek. She pushed his long strands of hair from his eyes, gasping, her body trembling as he lowered his head, his lips teasingly grazing against her, his hot breath washing over her and he hardened against her. 

He wanted her. 

He had wanted her from the moment they met and she had slapped him for his arrogance.

Six months of yearning.

It was never a fact he had hidden from her.

It was something that he would never deny her.

But it was the one thing that she wasn’t ready for.

“What the hell?” An annoyed accent cut through the silence that had fallen over the bedroom. “I get thrown out of my bed and he gets to roll around with Rey for playtime? How is this fair?”

Rey’s eyes snapped open, widening in panic, a dark red vividly flushing against her high cheekbones as she glanced towards the bedroom door, taking a grumbling and hungover Armitage Hux and a visibly gloating Gwen Phasma.

“We were just...” Kylo’s voice trailed off as he realized the picture he must present. Laying of his assistant basically naked, the ridge of his erection grinding against the soft junction of her thighs, ready overtake her parted lips and more than willing to bury himself in the wetness of her body. “There’s a perfectly rational explanation if perhaps you give me a minute to think of one.”

“I’ll give you five minutes to think of one.” Phasma generously offered with a smirk as Hux rubbed his head in painful annoyance.

“We were discussing our plans for today.” Rey cut in, her expression mortified, her voice amazingly steady. “Like how it would be good and very professional to be not late for the cover of Rolling Stone photoshoot.”

“While he’s naked on top of you?” Hux asked, attempting to block out what he had just witnessed.

“We wanted no barriers during the conversation. Allows us to think clearer. I was getting ready to let her up.” Kylo said, snatching the sheet to cover himself before he collapsed to the side and a blushing Rey sprung off the bed.

“Hux go shower, please. Phasma go threaten Hux until he showers. Rennie Bear put some pants on.” Rey ordered as the two bandmates stumbled from the room, amusement coating their expressions and Kylo pulled himself from the bed.

A small smile unexpectedly curved her lips at the sight of the First Order’s frontman rubbing a hand across his tired face, dressed in a pair of faded jeans that had been hastily fastened with his hair sticking out in every direction as if he had swept his fingers through it too many times.

“Any specific reason as to why you boys decided to have a binge drinking contest with Poe last night?” Rey asked. “You know better than to listen to any of his ideas.”

“Apparently Finn wants to be exclusive and Poe was undecided. They broke up and Poe was not handling it. About seven drinks in, he decided he only wants Finn and started leaving messages and love songs on his phone.” Kylo explained, shrugging his shoulders before reaching down to the bedside table. “Present for me?”

“No.” Rey smiled, her dimples quickly flashing as she leaned over, lightly snatching the pink box from his large hands. “Present for me. It’s my traditional birthday cupcake.”

“Birthday?” His body stiffened at her words.

“Yeah, my twenty-first. It’s sort of my tradition. One cupcake, one wish.” Rey explained, pulling the elaborately decorated cupcake from the box to show him.  

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kylo’s voice was harsh, his eyes with the start of bad temper.

“What does it matter? I mean truly? It’s just another day. It means nothing.” At his tone, her stomach plummeted, her chest tightening as she forces a smile, confusion wrinkling her brow.

“Besides we have work to do.”

“It’s your birthday - it would be mean something to us.”

Before she could say anything further, Kylo reached out, snatching the cupcake from her hand and turned, throwing it against the wall.

“Your birthday is more than just a fucking cupcake and wish.” He watched with satisfaction as the icing dripped down the wall and onto the hotel carpet. “For family.”

Rey’s hand lashed out, forcefully cracking him across this cheek. He stilled for a moment, his cheek a burning red, but he dared not to move to stifle the sting.

“Family? What family? In case you’ve forgotten, I don’t have one!”

“No family?” His voice sounded toneless.

“Go shower and get dressed, Kylo. You smell like the inside of a fucking brewery.” Rey snapped, turning from him and the cupcake splatter on the wall. “We leave in an hour.”

Rey heard his heavy footsteps when he suddenly increased his stride, catching her arm in a painful grasp and with one motion brought her colliding with his hard body, her fingers sliding over the bare skin of his waist before he hoisted over his shoulder in a smooth movement. She struggled against him, twisting, heat curling through her stomach as he lifted his head, his voice issuing his threat.

“We’re not finished.” 

Kylo stalked across the living room area, breathing roughly, audibly as he removed her from the resting place over his shoulder, forcefully setting her on the couch next to Hux, her teeth snapping shut.

Rey tipped her chin, definitely staring into his darkened eyes, a satisfied smile playing at the corner of her lips as he rubbed the sore location on his back where her sharp teeth had snuck into.

“Temper temper kitten.” Kylo snapped, pointing a warning finger at her. “Not another fucking word, do you understand me?”

“Okay,” Hux drawled, his gaze shifting from Rey’s pale face to Kylo’s fuming form. “Team meeting?”

“Yes, team meeting.” Kylo hissed. “Today is Rey’s birthday. Her twenty-first in fact.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Phasma demanded. “We could have planned something. A girls day, a fun dinner...the boys could have waited until today to destroy their livers with binge drinking.”

“Tell them, Rey. Tell them what you said.” Kylo goaded. “You have  _ no family _ to celebrate with.”

“Kylo.” His ignored Hux’s soft warning, pushing forward.

“Because that’s what I thought we were, Rey. We’re your fucking family.” He hissed the words tightly, leaning down until his nose was almost touching hers.

She could almost feel his fury and frustration.

“Kylo, calm down.” Hux stood, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, okay? It was always just me. I never had the cake with the white frosting and pink roses that girls complain about or stupid party hats. There was not one person to ever say I am happy you were born today.” Rey closed her eyes, her trembling voice hitching, attempting to hold in her tears. “It was just another day to remind me that I was alone, cold and hungry. So please explain to me why I would want to celebrate another day that I was nothing.”

She stood, pushing past his hands that attempted

“You see, Kylo, here’s the funny part of being an orphan. Not all of even have the luxury of knowing what day we are actually born. It’s just a lie we tell ourselves.”

“Fuck, sweetheart…” The words were wrenched from him, his body stiffening at her pain.

“Don’t.”

Without another word, she dash from the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

**APRIL 10, 2017 -  12:00 P.M.  
** **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Kylo was pissed.

He was pissed at the situation.

He was pissed at himself.

He had never learned to keep his mouth shut. Not as child, not as a Marine and not as top-selling recording artist.

For sometime he had dealt with not a glimmer, not a spark of excitement, of desire, only the bitter aftertaste of dissatisfaction.

But that had changed with one girl.

He had not expected her. He had not anticipated his reaction to her.

She was pure, innocent, everything good that he had forgotten or lost.

And he was the asshole who made her feel like nothing on her birthday.

He did as the photographer asked for the first hour until he finally announced in annoyance that he needed a five minute break.

Quickly he stood, crossing to where Rey stood, her back to him, typing responses into her phone.

“Sweetheart?”

She didn't answer as Kylo's warm skin pressed against her, the strength, the contoured muscles of his chest protecting her weakness, his head dropping to her shoulder. His hair tickled her skin, heating at the brush of his lips. His arms surrounded her, coiling her into his embrace, their fingers brushed softly before clasping hers, intertwining.

“What do you want Kylo?”

“Don’t call me that.” He nudged her. “Call me Ren, fuck call me Rennie Bear but not Kylo.”

“Did you just call yourself Rennie Bear?”

“If it makes you happy then yes. I’m sorry about the cupcake.”

Kylo dipped his head, his mouth warm, touching the soft bare skin of her shoulder, whispering.

“You are not nothing. Not to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with the Star Wars franchise or OTH.


End file.
